


Black Hill in Moskau

by Mystique1250



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Kaffee, MariaHill, Moskau, misson, natasharomanoff - Freeform, observation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Nachdem Natasha Romanoff das KGB verlassen hat und zu S.H.I.E.L.D. übergelaufen ist, hat Clint Barton den Anführer Nick Fury dazu überredet Natasha auf einen leichte Mission nach Moskau zu schicken. Allerdings hat Fury Angst, dass Natasha, wenn sie einmal zurück in ihrer Heimat ist, wieder die Seiten wechselt. Deshalb soll Maria Hill auf sie aufpassen, doch da ist ein Problem. Schon viel zu lange hat Natasha Gefühle für die Brünette.





	Black Hill in Moskau

Immer wieder fielen Natasha Romanoff, der frisch gebackenen S.H.I.E.L.D-Agentin, fast die Augen zu. Das flackernde Licht der Glühbirne über ihrem Kopf macht sie beinahe verrückt und sorgt bei ihr für leichte Kopfschmerzen. Schon seit Stunden saß sei auf dem dunklen Holzstuhl und langsam beginnt ihr ganzer Körper, der viel gewöhnt ist, weh zu tun. Ein lautes Stöhnen entflieht ihrer Kehle und verleiht ihrer Müdigkeit Ausdruck, während sie mit den Augen weiterhin die drei flackernden Bildschirme vor ihrer Nase verfolgt.  
Fast den ganzen Tag widmet sie sich schon keinem anderen Thema, obwohl sie am liebsten aufspringen und sich aufs Bett werfen würde, anstatt weiterhin die kleine Wohnung ihrer Zielperson im Zentrum Moskaus zu observieren. Doch Natasha wollte die Mission um jeden Preis gut machen, denn es war ihre Erste seit sie zu S.H.I.E.L.D gewechselt hat.  
Ein Mann namens Clint Barton hatte sie vor einigen Monaten wieder auf die richtige Spur gelenkt und zu Nick Fury gebraucht, nachdem sie während ihrer Mission in Budapest aufeinander getroffen waren. Eigentlich hatte er den Befehl die Frau zu töten, doch er hatte sich dagegen entschieden und ihr die Chance auf ein neues Leben verschafft. Damals in der Hauptstadt Ungarns hatten seine Willenskraft gemischt mit seiner Gutmütigkeit sie überrascht, denn so etwas kannte sie zuvor nicht. 

Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er es dann sogar geschafft Fury davon zu überzeugen dem Rotschopf eine leichte Mission zu geben, da er zu merken scheint, wie sehr es ihr gefehlt hat ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. 

Da die Mission jedoch in ihrer Heimat von der Bühne laufen wird, hatte man sie nicht alleine losschicken wollen. Für zu groß hält man die Gefahr, dass Natasha wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfallen und sich gegen die amerikanische Organisation stellen könnte. Diese Option kommt für die junge Frau allerdings gar nicht in Frage. Schon lange hatte sie mit dem KGB und HYDRA abgeschlossen. 

Trotzdem wurde ihr eine andere Agentin zur Hilfe oder eher zur Überwachung als Teampartnerin an die Seite gestellt. Obwohl das an sich eine gute Überlegung ist, sieht Natasha ein großes Problem darin, denn ausgerechnet Maria Hill ist ihre Begleitung, was den Erfolg der Mission nicht unbedingt fördert. Denn schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen hat sie ein unkontrolliertes Flattern in ihrer Brust auslöst, dass bis heute nicht abgeflaut ist. 

In diesem Moment ertönt das Klicken des Schlosses der dünnen Hotelzimmertür. Wie automatisch wandert eine Hand der Assassinin zu der Stelle ihrer Hüfte, an der sich normalerweise ihre Waffe befindet. Als sie merkt, dass sich an diesem Fleck keine Pistole befindet, verkrampft sich jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper. Fast wie von der Tarantel gestochen, springt sie von ihrem Stuhl auf und fährt zu der Person, die gerade eingetreten ist, herum. 

Dort steht ihre Arbeitskollegin. Das dunkelbraune Haar hat sie zu einem lockeren Zopf gebunden und trägt anstelle von der Arbeitskleidung, die Natasha von ihr kennt, ein lockeres, weißes Top und eine enge Jeans, die alle ihre Kurzen zur Geltung bringt. Für eine normale Person wäre ihre Waffe wirklich gut versteckt, doch Natasha bemerkt sofort und kann sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Maria ist eben, genau wie Natasha, durch und durch Agentin. In der Hand hält sie zwei Kaffeebecher, aus denen noch der Dampf aufsteigt. 

“Ich hab Kaffee für uns geholt“, erklärt sie und kommt langsam auf Natasha zu, die instinktiv zurück weicht. Die junge Agentin stottert leicht aus der Fassung gebraucht:“Äh, danke.“ Die Stimme von Furys Assistentin bleibt jedoch so selbstbewusst wie eh und je:“Hat sich etwas in der Wohnung getan?“ “Nein, nicht wirklich“, erwidert Natasha auf die Frage, die nicht aufhören kann die Brünette anzustarren:“Es ist genauso langweilig wie vor deinem Verschwinden. Was hast du eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht? Und sag jetzt nicht Kaffee holen, denn das dauert keine Stunde.“ “Ich musste mir über etwas klar werden“, gibt sie zu und nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. “ Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie genauer nachfragen sollte, doch dann siegt die Neugierde:“Worüber?“ 

Plötzlich stellt Maria die beiden Kaffeebecher auf einem Tisch ab und tut etwas Überraschendes. Sanft legt sie eine Hand an Natashas Wange und legt ihre Stirn dann gegen die von Natasha:“Ich liebe dich Natasha. Schon als du das erste Mal bei S.H.I.E.L.D. aufgetaucht bist, habe ich es und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert.“ Sanft legen sich Marias weiche Lippen auf die von Natasha. Sofort hört das Gehirn der Rothaarigen regelrecht zu funktionieren an und ihre Herz schlägt schneller als es wahrscheinlich gut für sie ist. Romanoffs Hände wandern zu Marias Hüften und zieht sie fester an sich, um den Kuss zu erwidern. 

Hinein steckt sie alles, was sie immer versteckt und verleugnet hat. Nie wollte sie wieder Liebe empfinden und hielt sich für unfähig jemals einen Menschen zu lieben, doch in diesem Moment lässt sie alle Masken fallen und genießt es, egal wie falsch es ist. 

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, starren beide Frauen einander überrascht an. Denn Natasha hatte nicht erwartet, dass Maria sie küssen würde und Maria hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Kollegin genauso empfindet. 

“Ich liebe dich auch“, flüstert Natasha und legt ihre Hand auf die von Marias. Ein liebevolles Lächeln schleicht sich auf Marias Lippen:“Ich weiß!


End file.
